total_drama_major_rampagefandomcom-20200215-history
May I Have Your Attention Please, As What I'm About To Do Will Amaze You
Shari and Russell instructed the remaining contestants to the big stage to announce that today’s challenge will be a talent competition. Each team must select two players from each team to perform an act of their choosing. As Nancy and Christine were the only two members of Rogers’ Rowdy, they must both perform. All the other teams had 3 hours to choose their two talent performers for tonight’s show. Russell also said that each performance will be judged by him, Shari, and a guest judge, Yasmina Cohen (Shari’s cousin), and will rate each of them out of ten, and the three highest scoring teams get to stay for another day. The Deadly ended up with the lowest score of 42/60, however, nobody was required to vote due to an incident during Christine’s performance. Previous Episode: Welcome To The 90’s Next Episode: It's Like Fifteen Degrees Below Zero Out Here! Winner: Yoshida’s Fierce, Gaffrey’s Jaguars & Rogers’ Rowdy Eliminated: Treasure Trivia * The episode title came from a quote said by Nancy, as she was about to begin her magic act * This is the first episode where there was no voting at all ** The reason was because Treasure sabotaged Christine’s performance by interfering with her pole-dancing act and struck her right ankle with a metal pipe. ** Treasure tried to strike Christine again at the elimination ceremony, however she was taken away by two security guards. * The acts were as follows: ** Christine - Pole dancing 23/30 ** Nancy - Magic show 21/30 ** Treasure - Ballet dancing 17/30 ** Janella - Cheerleading 25/30 ** Jarrod - Stripping while dancing to Justin Timberlake music 29/30 ** Da’Vonne - Globetrotter-style basketball tricks 24/30 ** Oscar, Jessie & Craig - Their Packed Road Boys routine 56/60 *** The Fierce had only one act and Oscar suggested that he, Jessie and Craig should perform their Packed Road Boys routine from their punishment from the previous episode because he quite enjoyed it, and plus nobody else volunteered to perform. Shari allowed this and said that their performance will be rated out of 20, as it was a group performance. * Shari threw her panties at the Packed Road Boys after their performance. ** Her panties were not discovered until when the trio were in the confessional together and talked about how they bombed their performance tonight, and Craig wondered where Shari’s panties went. Oscar spotted them on Jessie’s head, which Jessie picked off her head and threw them away in disgust. * Ad breaks took longer than usual in this episode for the following reasons: ** Yasmina had to take some time waking up after swooning over Jarrod when he ripped his shirt off during his performance. ** Christine had to take some time to get off the stage after Treasure struck her with a metal pipe. ** The entire Fierce team got into a huge dispute on which two team members were going to perform in the talent show. Gallery Ep 7 Memory Walll.png Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes